You're My Heart
by ControlledMadness
Summary: AU where Kakashi attempts to save Rin and comes to a realization as to what she means to him. KakaRin onshot, Please R&R!


Hey everyone :) I'm back! This time with the first of many Kakashi x Someone stories because Kakashi is god! So anyway, this is a KakaRin fic, and an AU where Kakashi didn't pass out from exhaustion and was able to save Rin after hitting her with the Chidori. Anyway, please R&R and I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

01010101010101

"No…"

He hadn't meant to. He wasn't even aiming at her, she just jumped. That chidori was meant for the Kiri-nin, he had promised Obito he would protect her above all else! He slowly crawled towards to now, almost limp body, feeling little amounts of chakra still flowing. He gripped her hand as he reached and looked toward her, consciousness fading.

She felt his hand squeeze hers and looked at him, life quickly fading. She smiled knowing she had done what she needed to save the village, she was a proper shinobi, just like Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" she breathed, with the last breaths of life drifting from her lips as she fell silent. He felt tears prick at his eyes. He knew she was his teammate and that the death of those close to us hurts, but he could not explain this feeling. It was crushing, defeating. For the first time in what seemed like ever Kakashi Hatake couldn't not care. He felt his shell crumbling before him, as his arms and legs went weak in horror and began to tremble. He felt around the chidori looking for a way to save her, a way to heal her. He couldn't do it he knew he was about to pass out. He knew he had to save her, that was the only thought on the young konoha-nins mind.

"Jinchuuriki or not, you are coming back to the village with me…" Kakashi said as he rolled around to his stomach pushing himself up slowly, "OR WE'RE NOT GOING BACK AT ALL!" He scooped her up quickly and looked around at the still stunned Kiri-nin. She reached in his pack and grabbed a smoke bomb, he threw it towards the group.

 _That should give me some time._ Kakashi thought, he reached towards the headband that had been pulled over his healing eye. _Hopefully Obito's eye is as good as he always said it was._ Just as the smoke bomb went off Kakashi lifted the headband. Everything slowed down, he could see the small movements of everything. The small ripples of the leaves after the smoke bomb, the way the other shinobi's eyes dart around to find him.

"Damn Obito, no wonder this Sharingan stuff got you all cocky." He smirked and darted. He knew he only had so much time before Rin was completely gone. His heart irked as he thought about her current state, bleeding out on his shoulder. He jumped through the tree's quickly as he tried to return to Konoha, or at least find allied shinobi. He just continued to run with this girl in his arms, he looked at her face. Her usually radiant, glowing smile was replaced by a scratched, bruised expression. She had been the teams light, their morale support, their heart. He had never had a heart of his own.

…

And that's when it hit him. He had always had a closed exterior, a shell that very few could get into. But he had never had a heart of his own, he had never had the love like she had. And now looking at her dying face and feeling the pain in his chest, it all made sense.

 _She_ was his heart.

It had taken him time to realize it, time to come out from his shell. But he realized this now and he was not dumb, _I promise Rin, you're gonna live._ He just continued to run, and run, and run. He ignored his lack of a heartbeat, and his fading eyesight. He ignored the hot tears streaming down his face, and the pleaded cries they carried.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! PLEASE, RIN…SHE'S DYING!"

With this last shout, he collapsed to his knees, falling to his back to protect Rin's body. There she lay on top of his chest. He tried to move his arm to touch her but could not. He let out a pained cry.

"Please no…please not her…" he sobbed silently as he could feel consciousness sliding away, "I'm sorry Obito, I really am…" then all was black.

…

And silence fell upon the forest.

010101010101

 _Holy shit my head hurts…_

 _My body hurts…_

 _What happene…_

The white haired nin shot up straight in his bed and began undoing his IV's as his last memories came flooding back to him. He took out the last IV and jumped out of bed, only to fall to the floor. _Well this makes it harder,_ he sighed, _I'll crawl then._ He began to drag himself across the floor when the door opened. He groaned about to begin telling the nurse he needed to check on someone. When he noticed the shoes and pants, he looked up and gave a small smile.

"Oh hi there Namikaze-sensei."

"Going somewhere already Kakashi?" Konoha's yellow flash simply stared down at the young boy. His spine went cold when the boys look turned dead. Kakashi gazed up at him.

"Rin…where is she?"

Minato said nothing. But simply lifted Kakashi and put him in a wheelchair. They left the room in silence.  
They slowly made their way down the hospital halls, Kakashi receiving many a stare from the nurses who were working on him, wondering why he was already out so early. They came to a door and the teacher stopped and opened it, slowly nudging Kakashi inside. Kakashi noticed the blue stripes on the cheeks and the long brown hair. He reached for her, but his arm would not move. He began to let tears fall from his eyes, not caring if his sensei saw him like this, he was the one who reminded him that even though we are shinobi, we are humans first. He felt the chair move once again and he was wheeled to the side of her bed to sit next to her and look at her. Minato moved to the other side of the bed and simply sat across from Kakashi. They sat in silence for a long while, before Minato spoke.

"She is not dead," Kakashi whipped his head around at Minato eyes full of confusion, "we were able to heal the wound made by the chidori."

"But what about the-"

"The tailed-beast? We were able to truly seal it inside her before bringing her in the village. We will need to check the seal every so often to ensure it does not break, but she will not die because of it. However she will be Jinchuuriki for the remainder of her life."

Kakashi simply nodded before looking down at her face. A smile fell upon his features.

 _You're safe._

A question ripped through his mind however and he could not leave it.

"But what Namikaze-sensei, I fell unconscious, how did we make it back to Konoha?"

Minato looked him over for a second before turning, "that is something I was going to ask you." Kakashi looked confused, so Minato continued, "there was a knock on my door and a note was there. I read it and it gave me directions to you two and also informed me of Obito Uchihas death…" a frown crossed both of their faces. But urgent to get back on topic Kakashi wondered aloud,

"I wonder who it could have been…" He trailed off with his thumb under his chin in thinking mode.

"Well whoever it was," Minato made his way towards the door, "you better thank them if you ever see them again. Because I would have no students left if they hadn't done what they did." And with this the Yellow flash of Konoha left Kakashi with Rin.

He looked at her features once more, still slightly irked that her skin was still slightly scratched.

 _I thought this was a hospital, tch!_

He thumbed circles on her cheeks, he knew it would be a while before she woke up, and when she did it would be hard. But he knew if the two of them were together they'd be okay.

It was many months until Rin's bright smile and gentle features lit the land of Fire up once again, but Kakashi had not missed a single day. And he definitely would not miss the day that she got up.

101010101011

He was stirred by heavy rapping at his door. He was quickly becoming pestered at their insistence.

"I get it, jeez, I'm coming…" He opened it only to see a smiling Minato Namikaze.

"Morning Kakashi!" He greeted warmly, "when were you planning on visiting Rin today?"

Kakashi gazed at him curiously, "after training today," his eyes narrowed at the oh so jovial sensei, "why?"

Minato simply smiled in return, "Oh no reason she had just said this morning she wanted to see you, anyways I have a date with Kushina so no training from me today!" He said quickly as he ran off, "catch ya later Kakashi!"

Kakashi just stared at his former sensei, _he really is a lunatic, how could she say she wants to see me if she's not even…_

Nobody, not even Konoha's yellow flash himself could have beat Kakashi in a race to the hospital that day.

He whipped around the corner and down the hall trying to keep his nonchalant features while running at full sprint. It was quite amusing. He quickly noted the door numbers as he ran quickly taking a sharp right and snapping open one of the doors.

He just stared.

"You finally made it Kakashi." She giggled lightly. He didn't know what to do. Months he had been working on what to tell her when she came to, but in this moment. This one instant, it all came crumbling down. Tears streamed down his visible cheek as he stood in the doorway breaking down.

Rin only gave him a soft smile, "Kakashi what's wrong? I'm okay right? Look I'm not even-" that was a sentence she'd have to finish later. Because currently her lips were being taken by her one infatuation. Her eyes shot open at the realization but slowly she accepted the surprising kiss. They broke apart a few seconds later and Kakashi laid his head onto her chest, briefly remembering when he had done this in the forest, only to hear no heart beating back. It pained him, but he felt her heart now, she was okay now. He lifted his head to look at her, he could tell she was confused but she would not be one to bring it up, she was too kind. She would wait until he was ready.

"I realized what you are to me after you jumped in front of my chidori," She looked down at him, "the pain that I felt, the feeling of nothingness. I had felt it once before, when I lost my heart." She gasped knowing that he had been referring to his father. "And when I recognized the pain I was confused, because how could one who is heartless lose his heart again," he looked at her with a smile on his face and tears on his cheek, "then I realized, _You_ are my heart."

Rin began to cry as she smashed her lips against his this time, this time both of them more comfortable in the new feeling of adoration for each other. They broke apart resting their foreheads together. She smiled at the white haired nin,

"I love you Kakashi Hatake," she stated matter of factly.

"I love you too my Rin-hime," He laughed at his new nickname for her thinking it was funny, she vocally agreed with a stifled giggle and a small berating smack on the arm. And when they looked each other in the eye they knew they'd be happy for a long long time.

01010101010101

Somewhere deep in the forests of the world in an undisclosed location:

 _I knew you could protect her, may you do it for the rest of time._ The figure retreated to the mouth of a cave, walking towards the other figures residing there.

101010101010101

 **Well there it is! Thank you for reading please leave a review or favorite if you liked it** **! Let me know what you want to see next :)**


End file.
